


Pumpkin Guts

by VolatileHeart



Series: Alpha Hannibal/Omega Will Prompts [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childhood, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Father-Son Relationship, Halloween, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Pumpkins, omega son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileHeart/pseuds/VolatileHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander (Hannibal and Will's son) really hates pumpkin guts. Will teases him a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Guts

Half of Will's arm had disappeared into a particularly large pumpkin, and was scraping away at the insides within. 

Alexander, who stood but just a few feet away, cringed every time an orange clump of goo was deposited onto the newspaper laid out about the patio. Will chuckled and grabbed a handful of pumpkin goop, waving it wildly at his son, who merely pouted and stomped his foot before running away, putting a good twenty feet between him and his mother. "What's the matter Ali?" Will called, "You don't like pumpkin guts?"

"Ew!" The little omega squealed, giving the evil eye to the slimy substance in his mother's hand. "That's gross."

Will rolled his eyes. Alexander definitely took after Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short! I only had a limited time to write this. If you want to request some (longer) stories, then please don't hesitate to leave a prompt in the comments.


End file.
